soul mates wolfblood
by wolfblood love
Summary: rhydian was gone for about two month. then rhydian comes back can he and maddy found out there soul mates but there parent pull them apart. will they get back together or will they forever be without each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the pain Maddy was at school in history when all sudden she felt this strong pain in her heart not the usually pain of her broken heart. This pain was stronger it was tell her to go find rhydian. Thank fully it was time for launch when she was going to tell her friends what she was feeling but she pass out.

Shannon: Maddy wake up wake up madds.

Tom: madds do you hear me.

Maddy: where am .When Maddy says that she sees that she is at her house.

Maddy: what happen to me? Emma: you pass out at school. Are you feeling any pain cub? Maddy: yeah how did you know?

Emma: I told you Dan.

Dan: I just can't believe that he and her soul mates.

Tom: who are you taking about ?

Emma: **that Maddy and Rhydian are soul mates.**

Maddy: soul mates rhydian and me? But rhydian is an alpha and I am just a cub.

Emma: Maddy you are and alpha too now. Go look in the mirror.

Maddy go's and look in the mirror and sees her features look older like.

Maddy: I am an could that be my eyes didn't glow yellow?

Shannon: maddy when you woke up your eye were yellow madds.

Emma: we need to find rhydian be for her wolf take over Dan

Dan: are you sure her wolf will take over? just as he said that maddy eyes were glowing and she turn into wolf. maddy mam told tom and and Shannon to go upstairs.

Emma: Dan i told you now it to late. maddy you can't go out she said it was too late maddy was running to find rhydian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maddy pov

_ they lock me in the den really not cool I can't take this anymore I need to go to my mate rhydian. Can't take this they ting locking me up here is going to stop me there wrong.[ _End of pov] with that Maddy just up to where the other door where her parent tried to get out but can't but she was able and she turn into her wolf and ran like her depend on it.

inside the house where Shannon, Tom, Dan, Emma heard something. They all knew what that was and they all yelled at the same time MADDY! With that Dan and Emma ran to find Maddy while here at the house to see if rhydian comes.

While running looking from Maddy Dan: can't believe Maddy found out that rhydian is her soul mate.

Emma: I told you we should have got to rhydian but now it to late there wolves took over.

Dan: but why didn't she listing us she stills a cub.

Emma: no she not she an alpha an adult now so her wolf see no reason to listen to us now.

With that they hope that they found them first Rhydian pov _I need to find here before it too late._

Maddy had just found rhydian and he had just found her they ran up to each other andcover each other with their scent and let a howl that was full of love

they change back to there human forms and hug and kiss and while that was happening Ceri saw the whole thing and so did Maddy parent and they were mad

they didn't think they should be together so they were going to find a way separated them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ceri pov

_I can't believe my cub would come running to a tame one. He could mate with Jana he could be alpha to my pack but no he loves this tame thing I will break them up if the last thing I do _

_[back to Maddy and Rhydian] _

Maddy: I have missed you Rhydian every single day. I don't want to even breathe if that means living without you.

Rhydian: I feel the same way too. I know that there nothing going to stop me from being with you forever because I love you.

Maddy: I love you too. Just than there parent ran out and they were mad .they pulls them away from one another.

Emma: Maddy you're going home.

Dan: we aren't going to mate with him Maddy all he going to bring you is heartbreak

Ceri: Rhydian we are going home end of story. With that there parent made them change into their wolves but before they were out of sight Maddy let out a howl that would just break your heart and Rhydian did the same with that there parent disappear with them.

_{Shannon and tom} _

Shannon: Did you hear that tom?

Tom: Yeah I did. Do you think Maddy and Rhydian are OK?

Shannon: tom they are not OK did you know hear how sad that howl or were you not listening at all.

Tom: there was no need for that Shannon. While they were talking Maddy parent came in with Maddy all but Maddy was in there human form.

Emma: Maddy change back in your human form right know! Maddy just shoot her wolf head and snarl at everyone and then turn back human and ran to her bedroom and lock it.

Shannon: what did you do

Emma: we did what we thought was best

Tom: look what happen you do know that there are soul mate and as I been told by you that you can't pull them apart for long without killing each their

But before they could answer they heard singing

Maddy had just found out that she forever will be broken hearted girl without Rhydian but she doesn't want to be one and all a sudden she started singing **"Broken-Hearted Girl"**

**You're everything I thought you never were**

**And nothing like I thought you could have been**  
><strong>But still you live inside of me,<strong>  
><strong>So tell me how is that?<strong>

**You're the only one I wish I could forget**  
><strong>The only one I love to not forgive<strong>  
><strong>And though you break my heart,<strong>  
><strong>You're the only one<strong>

**And though there are times when I hate you**  
><strong>'Cause I can't erase<strong>  
><strong>The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face<strong>  
><strong>And even now, while I hate you,<strong>  
><strong>It pains me to say<strong>  
><strong>I know I'll be there at the end of the day<strong>

**I don't wanna be without you, babe**  
><strong>I don't want a broken heart<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna play that part<strong>  
><strong>I know that I love you, but let me just say<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no<strong>  
><strong>I don't want a broken heart<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl<strong>  
><strong>No, no, no broken-hearted girl<strong>  
><strong>I'm no broken-hearted girl<strong>

**There's something that I feel I need to say**  
><strong>But up til' now I've always been afraid<strong>  
><strong>That you would never come around<strong>  
><strong>And still I wanna put this out<strong>

**You say you've got the most respect for me**  
><strong>But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me<strong>  
><strong>And still, you're in my heart<strong>  
><strong>But you're the only one<strong>

**And yes, there are times when I hate you,**  
><strong>But I don't complain<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away<strong>  
><strong>Oh, but now I don't hate you<strong>  
><strong>I'm happy to say<strong>  
><strong>That I will be there at the end of the day<strong>

**I don't wanna be without you, babe**  
><strong>I don't want a broken heart<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna play that part<strong>  
><strong>I know that I love you, but let me just say<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no<strong>  
><strong>I don't want a broken heart<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl<strong>  
><strong>No, no, no broken-hearted girl<strong>

**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh**  
><strong>I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free<strong>  
><strong>To spread my wings and fly away, away with you..., yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

**I don't wanna be without my baby**  
><strong>I don't want a broken heart<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna take a breath without my baby<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna play that part<strong>  
><strong>I know that I love you, but let me just say<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no<strong>  
><strong>I don't want a broken heart<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl<strong>  
><strong>No, no, no broken-hearted girl<strong>  
><strong>Broken-hearted girl<strong>  
><strong>No, no, no broken-hearted girl<strong>

**No broken-hearted girl**

Then she started to cry her heart out. Tom: see what you did to her. Dan: we aren't changing are mind she will get over it. _[the song is by beyonce]_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Maddy pov _**

**_I try escaping but they keep on catching me on the plains. I can't believe they would do this to me they know rhydian is mu superman and know they made him flying away from me. I know a wait for him to return to me and I know I'll wait as long as it takes. _****_{end of pov] _**

**then Maddy remember a song that is almost the same thing she was thing and she started to sing again**

Superman

Tall, dark and superman  
>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away<br>To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition<br>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
>I hang on every word you say You'll smile and say "How are you?"<br>And I'll say, "Just fine"  
>I always forget to tell you I love you<br>I'll love you forever I watched Superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world  
>I'll be around I watched Superman fly away<br>Come back, I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down Tall, dark and beautiful  
>He's complicated, he's irrational<br>But I hope someday he'll take me away  
>And save the day, yeah Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying<br>He's not all bad like his reputation  
>And I can't hear one single word they say And you'll leave, got places to be<br>And I'll be okay  
>I always forget to tell you I love you<br>I loved you from the very first day I watched Superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world  
>I'll be around And I watched Superman fly away<br>Come back, I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down And I watch you fly around the world  
>And I hope you don't chase another girl<br>Don't forget, don't forget about me I'm far away, but I'll never let you go  
>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window<br>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
>Wishing the card was from you<br>Wishing the call was from you  
>'Cause I've loved you from the very first day I watched Superman fly away<br>You've got a busy day today  
>Go save the world<br>I'll be around forever and ever I watched Superman fly away  
>I swear, I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down Come back down<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Down stair with Tom, Shannon, Emma , and Dan <strong>

Shannon: **SHE WILL NEVER GET OVER HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE THIS SHE YOUR DAUGHTER DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HER OR IS THIS ALL ABOUT YOU!**

Dan: will not let talk to us like this in our house.

Tom: fine Shan let go **now!** With that Shannon and Tom let the house planning away for Maddy to get out.

* * *

><p>Back to Rhydian<p>

Rhydian: I can't believe you did this mum

Ceri: you let me no choice you are not going to mate with her.

Rhydian: is it because she tame.

Ceri: no isn't because of that it because she wild so wild you can't be with her she worth much more then you realizes I can't let you mate with her until you understand her story.

Rhydian: what that?

Ceri have you ever noticed how Maddy doesn't smell like here parent?

Rhydian: yeah what does that have to do with any thing

Ceri: because there not her parent

Rhydian: **WHAT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ceri: Do you know the story of wolf blood royals?

Rhydian: ya but that just a bedtime story.

Ceri: No it not the daughter they had was Maddy and when her birthday next week that when she will look just like herself .

Rhydian: so Maddy is the alpha of all alpha ?

Ceri: ya but can't tell her till her change.

Rhydian: ya so this is y you didn't want me to mate with maddy ?

Ceri: no there is one more thing about maddy.

Rhydian: what?

* * *

><p><strong><em>back to maddy week has past today her birthday<em>**

Shannon: Maddy come on your birthday today.

Maddy: why do my mam and dad think I can live on with the pin you know I only human.

Shannon: ok how about this will sing two song then we will get ready for your birthday party.

Maddy: fine

_**Human**_

**I can hold my breath  
>I can bite my tongue<br>I can stay awake for days  
>If that's what you want<br>Be your number one**

**I can fake a smile**  
><strong>I can force a laugh<strong>  
><strong>I can dance and play the part<strong>  
><strong>If that's what you ask<strong>  
><strong>Give you all I am<strong>

**I can do it**  
><strong>I can do it<strong>  
><strong>I can do it<strong>

**But I'm only human**  
><strong>And I bleed when I fall down<strong>  
><strong>I'm only human<strong>  
><strong>And I crash and I break down<strong>  
><strong>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<strong>  
><strong>You build me up and then I fall apart<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm only human<strong>

**I can turn it on**  
><strong>Be a good machine<strong>  
><strong>I can hold the weight of worlds<strong>  
><strong>If that's what you need<strong>  
><strong>Be your everything<strong>

**I can do it**  
><strong>I can do it<strong>  
><strong>I'll get through it<strong>

**But I'm only human**  
><strong>And I bleed when I fall down<strong>  
><strong>I'm only human<strong>  
><strong>And I crash and I break down<strong>  
><strong>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<strong>  
><strong>You build me up and then I fall apart<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm only human<strong>

**I'm only human**  
><strong>I'm only human<strong>  
><strong>Just a little human<strong>

**I can take so much**  
><strong>'Til I've had enough<strong>

**'Cause I'm only human**  
><strong>And I bleed when I fall down<strong>  
><strong>I'm only human<strong>  
><strong>And I crash and I break down<strong>  
><strong>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<strong>  
><strong>You build me up and then I fall apart<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm only human<strong>

Shannon: ok know let sing a song I know always get you happy and describe you perfectly.

**Good Girls**

**Do do do d-do do do do do do**

**She's a good girl**  
><strong>She's Daddy's favourite<strong>  
><strong>He's saved for Harvard<strong>  
><strong>He know she'll make it<strong>  
><strong>She's good at school<strong>  
><strong>She's never truant<strong>  
><strong>She can speak French<strong>  
><strong>I think she's fluent<strong>

**'Cause every night she studies hard in her room**  
><strong>At least that's what her parents assume<strong>  
><strong>But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend<strong>  
><strong>Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em<strong>

**She said to me:**  
><strong>"Forget what you thought<strong>  
><strong>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.<strong>  
><strong>So just turn around and forget what you saw<strong>  
><strong>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."<strong>

**Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh**  
><strong>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<strong>  
><strong>Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh<strong>  
><strong>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<strong>

**She's a good girl**  
><strong>A straight A student<strong>  
><strong>She's really into<strong>  
><strong>All that self-improvement<strong>  
><strong>I swear she lives in that library<strong>  
><strong>But if you ask her she'll say<strong>  
><strong>"That's where you'll find me!"<strong>

**But if you look then you won't find her there**  
><strong>She may be clever but she just acts too square<strong>  
><strong>'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks<strong>  
><strong>She'll be with her boyfriend<strong>  
><strong>She's not reading books!<strong>

**She said to me:**  
><strong>"Forget what you thought<strong>  
><strong>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.<strong>  
><strong>So just turn around and forget what you saw<strong>  
><strong>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."<strong>

**Do do do d-do do do do do do**  
><strong>Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls<strong>  
><strong>Do do do d-do do do do do do<strong>  
><strong>Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls<strong>

**She's a good girl**  
><strong>(She's a good girl)<strong>  
><strong>Hasn't been caught<strong>  
><strong>(She's a good girl)<strong>  
><strong>She's a good girl<strong>  
><strong>(She's a good girl)<strong>  
><strong>Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught...<strong>

**She said to me:**  
><strong>"Forget what you thought<strong>  
><strong>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.<strong>  
><strong>So just turn around and forget what you saw<strong>  
><strong>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."<strong>

**She said to me:**  
><strong>(She said to me)<strong>  
><strong>"Forget what you thought<strong>  
><strong>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.<strong>  
><strong>So just turn around<strong>  
><strong>(Just turn around)<strong>  
><strong>And forget what you saw<strong>  
><strong>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."<strong>

**Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh**  
><strong>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<strong>  
><strong>Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh<strong>  
><strong>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<strong>  
><strong>Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh<strong>  
><strong>Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh<strong>  
><strong>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<strong>

Maddy: thank you shan come on let get ready for the party


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** 6 SORRY THAT I DIDNT POST SOONER RAN OUT OF IDEAS WOLFBLOOD LOVE

* * *

><p>Ceri: Maddy will fall in love with the first person who challenge her.<p>

Rhydian: I don't understand

Ceri: the first person to be mean to her that her age she will love.

Rhydian: WHAT

* * *

><p>[back to Maddy and Shannon]<p>

Maddy: I am so happy.

Shannon: why

Maddy: because here I can have fun and forget about Rhydian. Move on from him

Shannon: but he is your mate.

Maddy: wolfblood can move on from there mate if they want to

Shannon: but you

Jimi: hey there ugly you look different

Maddy: well so do you {wink at Jimi}

Jimi: well do u want to dance

Maddy: sure

Tom: what mads doing

Shannon: is she kissing Jimi


	7. HELP

**WHO DO YOU THING MADDY SHOULD PICK JIMI OR RHYDIAN. TELL ME IN THE REVIEW. WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT. **

**FOREVER YOURS WOLFBLOOD LOVE **


	8. jimi or rhydian

**FINALLY I HAVE CHOSEN WHO MADDY GO TO BE WITH IT IS ... RHYDIAN.**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**HOW DO YOU THINK MADDY SHOULD DEAL WITH JIMI?**

**WOLFBLOOD LOVE**


End file.
